User blog:Cosmo6252/Great white shark vs salt water crocodile
VS. These 2 predators are some of the most vicous predators out there, but what happens when these 2 go head to head? Will the shark take a fishy victory or will the crocodile take a scally victory. The great white shark info: the greate white shark is one of the most deadliest sharks out there, the documented shark attacks done by the great white are 308, 272 of them done on humans themselves and 108 done on on boats, though great whites dont see humans as prey, either mistaking them for seals or as threats, and for boats probably whales, big or small Size and weight: most adult great whites usually get to 13-17 feet long, with a mass of 1500-2430 lb but have been known to get to 21 feet long and weigh 7328 lb Jaws: there teeth are specifically desinged to slice prey, and have 5 rows of 24 teeth on both of its upper and lower jaw, which adds up to about 240 teeth, while i dont know the exact estimate of the bite force of a regular great white, a great white of of around 21 feet had a bite force of about 4000 lb, while that is more powerful than the crocodiles, that was only done on 1 really large subject, so im estimating a regular shark has around 1500-2000 lp, unfortenetly the sharks teeth is pretty fragile, easily losing teeth with a good bite on a rough surface, but they will grow them back fast Speed: sharks usually swim about 5.0 mph, but when feeding or attacking they reach speeds of 12 mph Abilities/special traits: sharks are, while vicous looking, are pretty normal fish, except sharks have special fluid filled pores in its snout which can detect electro magnetic currents in the water over a great radius, so basically what that means is that it senses you before you even know its coming to you, also if it smells fresh blood bleeding from an animal, it will go into a sort of feeding frenzy, also its coloring is desinged to camoflauge in the ocean, the grey top will look like the water from above and the white bottom looks like the sky from bellow X-factors Advanteges: manuverability (due to its skeleton made of cartillage, a bendy bone like structure), sixth sense, blood frenzy, camoflauge, both have exceptional sight and smell, both competators teeth can spell doom to the other Disadvanteges: not even close to intelligent, not as powerful bite, weak armor, if flipped over it will sink, its eyes are its weak pionts, slower The saltwater crocodile info: this croc is the biggest reptile out there, even bigger than the anoconda, unfortenetly I can not get the estimate of saltwater crocodile attacks in australia, there home, though I do know that there is a lot because unlike great whites they see people as prey, if this will help I do know the estimated saltwater crocodile attacks oustide australia, about 20-30 attacks a year Size and weight: most adult salties are 14-17 feet in length and weigh about 880-2200 lb, but have been known to reach 20 feat long and weigh 2200 lb (for the fairness of the fight, the shark and the crocodile will both be 17 feet long) Jaws: the teeth of crocodiles are meant to stab prey, and has around 64-69 teeth, but a big factor is the saltwater crocodile has the strongest bite force of any living animal, the bite force is 3700 lb, that will sure crush a skull, or 2, or 3 Speed: the saltwater crocodile while casually swimming swims up to 4 mph, but when in short bursts reach up to 20 mph Abilites: the saltwater crocodile has great camouflauge in murky, muddy water, but the battle will take place in a clear ocean, so its camoflauge is useless, but it has a special technique of killing its prey, the death roll, were when the crocodile holds on to its prey with its jaws and will then begin to twist its body around, rippping massive chunks out of the prey, it also has thick armor on its back X-factors Advanteges: faster, slightly more intelligent, most powerful bite, thick armor on back, both have exceptional sight and smell, both of the competetors teeth can be doom to the othetr Disadventages: less manuverible, useless camoflauge in the battle setting No one has voted and literally no one uses this wiki anymore, so I'm just going to make the battle Battle: a saltwater crocodile walks on a beach, deciding to swim in the deep ocean. Meanwhile a great white shark a mile away senses something in the water and by instinct goes to it. The crocodile succesfuly caches a fish but right when it's about to swallow it the shark slams into it, making it let go of the fish. The shark swims over a gobbles the fish up, the crocodile seeing a bigger fish senses it's prey and attacks it, biting it by the fin. The shark manages to riggle out of the crocodiles bite but loses it's fin. Smelling it's own blood, it goes into a frenzy and bursts at the crocodiles head. The crocodile manages to get its head out of the way but the shark chomps on its side, not penetrating the tough back armor with its upper jaw but biting into the weak underbelly with it's lower jaw. The crocodile hisses in pain and while wiggling in the sharks bite it's right back leg scratches the left eye of the shark, making it let go. The crocodile seeing the chance to strike bursts at the shark and makes a massive bite to it's head, penetrating it's skull. The crocodile does a death roll and rolls the shark over in the water, as it sinks the crocodile manages to get a chunk of the shark and gets back on shore to eat. It got out of the water just in time because dozens of sharks are now eating the sinking shark body. Experts opinion: the reason the crocodile won was because it had tougher armor, a stronger bite, it was faster, and it had a move that can activate a literal insta-death on the shark Category:Blog posts